The present disclosure relates to a liquid developer and a method for manufacturing the same.
A liquid developer contains a liquid carrier and a plurality of toner particles dispersed in the liquid carrier. A challenge to be achieved by the liquid developer is to improve the fixability without compromising the sufficient preservability. To this end, a proposal is made to use, as the binder resin for forming toner particles, a polyester resin having a high glass transition point (Tg) and a low molecular weight. With the use of such a polyester resin, the preservability is improved by virtue of the high Tg of the polyester resin, whereas the fixability is improved by virtue of the low molecular weight of the polyester resin.